kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Koroshiya
Nathaniel Koroshiya is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. He is head of the Koroshiya Noble Family and Captain of the Kingdom Guard, as well as the first Soul Reaper to wield a Keyblade. He is the current Master of his son, Zane, and the former Master of Eraqus, Xehanort and Braig. Story Origin A thousand years before Kingdom Hearts, Nathaniel was born, within hours of Sasuke Uike's birth. As fellow nobles, the two grew up together, and attended the Soul Reaper Academy with their coming of age. Their antics, academic actions, and fighting abilities earned them the title of the, "Ukitake and Kyoraku of their generation." Upon graduating, their positions in the Court Guard Squads varied for centuries, until Sasuke finally settled as Squad One's Third Seat and Nathaniel as the Lieutenant of Squad Two, which soon came under the command of Yoruichi Shihōin. Turn Back The Pendulum A hundred and ten years prior to Kingdom Hearts, Squad Two's Third Seat, Kisuke Urahara, was promoted to Captain of Squad Twelve. Nathaniel was present at the Captain's meeting inaugrating Kisuke into his new position, as he stood behind his Captain, Yoruichi Shihōin, and beside Seinosuke Yamada, the then Lieutenant of Squad Four. Kisuke later established the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute. Being an old friend, Nathaniel helped Kisuke conduct many of his experiments outside of his own duty. One night nine years later, four Captains - Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Otoribashi - and four Lieutenants - Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushōda and Lisa Yadōmaru - were subjected to Hollowfication, the illegal acquiring of Hollow powers, by Sosuke Aizen, who framed Urahara for commiting the act. Nathaniel, having witnessed the events unfold, confronted Aizen and engaged in battle, having to be broken apart by nearby guards. Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, Kido Corps Captain at the time, were charged with treason by Central 46, the judiciary system. Yoruichi and Nathaniel were able to rescue them from the Central 46 Chambers. The four fled to the underground cave beneath Sōkyoku Hill, where they used a prototype portal system - Darkness based, no less - which Nathaniel had been working on with Urahara. Only Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai made it through to the World of the Living with the newly formed Vizard. Nathaniel, however, got lost. The Key's Call :"ND 1967: The guide of souls will lose himself in the paths of darkness..." Nathaniel's lack of navigational knowledge caused him to fall through endless darkness, losing sight of his comrades. The darkness quickly became water, but Nathaniel found he could breathe. His feet finally came to rest on a platform which erupted into a flock of doves, revealing a stain-glassed platform, showing him and Flintlass, asleep, on opposite sides of the circle. Nathaniel was surprised to find Flintlass standing in front of him - just as she is to see him - and mistook the platform surrounded by darkness as a corrupted form of his inner world. A mysterious voice immediately denies the possibility, and states that the area he is in is his heart. This confuses Nathaniel, and doubts the heart holds any power. He then flashes back to his teachings from Ginrei Kuchiki, who emphasized strength in the heart to prevent overconfidence in one's self. The voice "hears" this thought and lightly laughs. It goes on to explain that they are "on the same page", and that Nathaniel will be rewarded. The Court Guard appears in his hand, and Flint's Maiden appears in Flintlass'. A hole appears in the darkness, and out comes a Darkside/Menos Grande-like hybrid, which Nathaniel and Flintlass immediately fight with their Keyblades. Upon defeat, the hybrid melts into darkness, coating the stained-glass platform. Suddenly, the platform shakes, then tips to Flintlass' side. Nathaniel jumps toward her. Appearance Nathaniel has neck-length light brown hair, a little messy like Kisuke Urahara's, and wears simple thin-framed black glasses, giving him a similar appearance to Sosuke Aizen, apart from his emerald green eyes and slightly longer hair. During his time as lieutenant, he wore the standard shihakushō with the right sleeve torn off. His lieutenant's badge was worn on the left arm. For the better part of his exile, Nathaniel wore the top half of his modified black Malkuth uniform, along with black gloves reaching to the middle of his forearms, tan pants, a black cape with red lining, and a brown gun holster slung over his hips. He also bore an iconic black tricornered hat, which may or may not have been stolen from Jack Sparrow. Upon his return to Soul Society, Nathaniel attained Captain status. He wore his usual shihakushō and a Captain's haori with a deep red lining bearing the Guard's insignia. Prior to the Winter War, he wore the green-lined haori for Squad Five while it was under his command. He now bears a mechanical right hand, serving as a replacement after an unknown fight. The fingers of the hand are articulate, curved slightly in homage to Auldrant's Dawn Age style. The hand is composed of several small plates of fon steel, some flat and some curved, which house a turquoise octagonal gem composed of a fragment of all seven fonstones. The ring finger is lighter than the rest. Personality Koroshiya is known to many as an enigma. His behaviour tends to change due to the situation; he was commented as care-free as Shunsui Kyoraku and as noble as Jushiro Ukitake, but others say he can "be a real maniac sometimes." He generally acts well-mannered, and acts respectfully to his superiors; that said, he rarely talks behind their backs (he had once called Ukitake a "pedophile" in his early years, but insists it was Sasuke's idea). He has a unique relationship with the spirit of his Zanpakutō, who is ideally female. He is very charismatic and somewhat of a diplomat, preferring to make friends rather than enemies. He holds the Keyblade Wielders in high regard, and believes a well-seasoned Wielder can contend with Soul Reapers at full power. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nathaniel's swordsmanship is on par with the other Captains, and can hold his own against Jūshirō Ukitake in Shikai. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a former Corps Commander of the Onmitsukido, Nathaniel is capable of extended unarmed combat. Master Marksman: Due to the unique nature of his Zanpakutō, Nathaniel can essentially hit any long-range target. Flash Steps Master: Nathaniel originally taught flash steps to Yoruichi Shihōin, now known as the "Goddess of Flash", and has skills equal to if not greater than her own. Kidō Master: Nathaniel is well versed in every aspect of Kidō. As a captain, he is able to use even the highest level Kidō spells without reciting the incantation. *'Bakudō #52: Ayatori' (綾取り, Cat's Cradle): A binding spell created by Nathaniel. Its use involves the caster weaving their hands together and pulling them apart, producing threads of pink-purple energy connecting the fingers. A flick of the wrists sends the tendrils flying, wrapping around the target's limbs and effectively immobilizing them. Zane has also been seen using this technique. *'Hyperresonance' (超共鳴, chō kyōmei): A technique developed from the unstable collision of two particles, resulting in a concentrated energy blast, similar to a Cero. Nathaniel is capable of using this technique, which he developed the ability to do so on Auldrant. He has shown proficient use with both his left and right hands, although it is slightly stronger with his right hand due to its metal composition. Immense Spiritual Power: He boasts a great amount of spiritual energy, suitable for both a Captain and a member of one of the four Noble Houses. His spiritual energy fluctuates from red to green. Keyblades Nathaniel is in possession of two Keyblades; Flint's Maiden and Court Guard. Because he has a second being, he can dual wield them. When fighting, he summons them as if drawing swords; he grasps at an imaginary hilt and seems to pull them out of his haori or cape. He draws the Flint's Maiden Keyblade from his left side with his right hand, where he has his Zanpakutō sheathed, and the Court Guard from his right with his left. Kagifūtō Nox Noctis (黒夜の刃 (ノックスノクティス), Nokkusu Nokutisu; Latin for "The Night", Japanese for "Black Night Blade"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard Kagifūtō with a black hilt and a jagged black guard. *'Recipero': The release command is "Engrave into the darkness" (暗闇の中で彫る, kurayami no naka de horu). When released, it takes the form of Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Dominus Lumen (優位性の輝き (ドミナスルーメン), Dominasu Rūmen; Latin for "Mastered Light", Japanese for "Shining Dominance"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard Kagifūtō with a light grey hilt and a rectangular copper guard. *'Recipero': The release command is "Light up the skies" (光を空, hikari wo sora). When released, it takes the form of Master Eraqus's Keyblade. Zanpakutō Hiuchiishi no Otome (火打石の乙女, Flint's Maiden): Its sealed state takes the form of a katana, with a silver guard that curves around the hilt and meets with the pommel similar to that of a cutlass, along with blood red hilt wrapping. Halfway from either end of the blade is a three inch long gap that has no sharp edge, and curves on the inside. A pair of red tassels hang from the end of the hilt. It is worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. *'Shikai': Its release command is "The steel is forged, the flint is struck" (鋼偽造されて、火打ち石打たれ, hagane gizō sa re te, hiuchiishi uta re). When released, it takes the form of a 17th century flintlock pistol with a wooden handle and a golden barrel and plating, and a cutlass attached to its elongated barrel. This makes Flintlass the only known Zanpakutō to take the form of a firearm. On its own it can fire shots made of reishi at an opponent. :Shikai Special Ability: Hiuchiishi no Otome's main ability is Ichigeki Hissatsu (一撃必殺, One Shot One Kill), named after the four character idiom of the same name. To perform it, Nathaniel pulls the hammer of the pistol back and fills Flintlass with spiritual energy, to the point where its golden edges glow a faint green. He shouts the attack's name and pulls the trigger. When fired, the attack launches a wide angled green stream of spiritual energy, adorned by thin blue lightning bolts. The attack's name is an oxymoron to the attack itself, as it has the potential to kill more than one person in the attack's vicinity. The shot itself can be compressed into a smaller stream, making it more powerful and destructive than its wide-range equivalent. :*Nathaniel can separate Hiuchiishi no Otome into its respective cutlass and flintlock forms and either use them both in combat or transform either the flintlock or the cutlass to its opposing weapon (the flintlock would transform into a cutlass, and vice versa), thereby making Hiuchiishi no Otome a dual bladed Zanpakutō. ::Jū Rensha (銃連射, Hail of Bullets): This ability can only be used in Hiuchiishi no Otome's dual pistol form. Nathaniel fires a steady stream of compact reishi bullets at a comparable speed to Findor Carias' Bala. *'Bankai': Hiuchiishi Otome no Madan no Shashu (火打石乙女の魔弾の射手, Flint Maiden's Magic Bullet Shooter): Nathaniel releases his Bankai by turning his Zanpakutō edge-up and placing the blunt side in the palm of his hand, then slides his hand once up and once down the blade, au lieu to cocking a shotgun, and says "Bankai." When released, he loses the top half of his shihakushō and Captain's haori. He gains a gold-trimmed tricorner hat, an open brown vest with a tan edge, and two versions of Flintlass' sealed form hang from his belt. As well, thirteen brown (and seemingly rusted) long swords with hexagonal guards levitate behind him, spread out like wings. The swords often confuse his opponent, as the Bankai's name initially implies the use of firearms. :Bankai Special Ability: Nathaniel can merge six of the swords together to form a slightly enlargened version of Hiuchiishi no Otome's Shikai; the stock gains a more obtuse angle and extends down his forearm, the barrel becomes taller and narrower and extends to the tip of the sword, which also becomes longer and thinner and loses the guard. The matchlock mechanism is replaced with a slot which fits the guard of the swords on Nathaniel's back. On its own, the enhanced Hiuchiishi no Otome can fire Ichigeki Hissatsu blasts, but require little charging and can be fired several times in succession. :*'Jiyū no Rokudan, Seigen no Ichidan' (自由の六弾制限の一弾, Six Bullet Freedom, One Bullet Limit): Upon the creation of the enhanced Hiuchiishi no Otome, six of the remaining seven swords gain a white glow, while the seventh receives a black tint. These swords are inserted into the gun's barrel and locked into place. From here, they can be fired like bullets, translating into a mass of spiritual energy. The six white swords act as "free bullets," as they completely follow Nathaniel's will, allowing him to shoot at marks that would be otherwise impossible to hit, and able to change their course in midair as many times as Nathaniel sees fit. The seventh black sword, however, is completely out of Nathaniel's control. Instead, it follows the will of his opponent, who is more than often unaware of this fact and believes it to hold the same effect as the other six, but with greater strength. However, this side-effect can be overridden if Nathaniel channels enough spiritual energy into the sword, which increases its firing speed, but limits its direction to straight ahead. The seven swords, once fired, can no longer be used for that use of the Bankai. Quotes *''"Souls as far as the eye can see...and I can't help but feel lonely."'' (as his mind drifts off while helping Urahara) *''"You don't enter Soul Society if you're not prepared to die. That is your greatest failing."'' (to Sora) *''"Are you kidding? Do you realize how many times I've had to BEG the previous Kenpachi to fight me? There's probably a worn spot in the floor in front of your desk! Yet you come right out and ask me to fight you?! FINALLY!"'' (to Kenpachi Zaraki) *''"This...the only Keyblade my Zanpakutō cannot cut...and it is magnificent!"'' (to Aqua) *''"Ishideri Koishikumo...is nothing but an ordinary blindfold. Your end, brought about by a piece of fabric. Farewell, Sōsuke Aizen."'' Gallery Image:DreadBane_concept.jpg|Concept art of Nathaniel Koroshiya. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Soul Reapers